


Another String Cut

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, based on mythology, threads of fate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Marvin gets his string cut. (Based on the Fates cutting a person's thread whenever they die).
Kudos: 2





	Another String Cut

The energy expelled due to ricocheting magic is devastating. The entire shed is obliterated. The force somehow causes the human’s chest to find itself embedded with debris.

Right, so it’s going to be one of those accidents. Looks like something that would trigger unpleasant hyperactivity in the nervous system. Were the human currently conscious, that is.

Another human races haphazardly out to inspect the scene, likely alerted by the noise of the explosion. This second individual’s knees skid on the grass due to continuing momentum. They check their friend’s condition. It is with terror they discover it is dire.

“Marvin? Oh fuck. Schneep! Schneep get here right now!”

He’s already preparing the string when a third human, this one wearing occular enhancements, arrives to provide any aid they are capable of administering. Not that there was any point.

Just his presence confirmed how redundant any revival efforts would be.

Okay, let’s get this over with. No need to prolong it any further. The string is entwined between his thumb and index finger. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and…

He removes the strand attached to his thumb and the one on his index, packaging them securely. Well, off to another appointment. A multi-vehicular collision? Oh, that was going to keep him busy.

The surviving humans are left to exercising futility by the side of their friend.


End file.
